Embêter le Pope pour les nuls
by Remilia29
Summary: Recueil de drabbles - Le rôle de grand Pope n'est pas aussi facile qu'on le prétend. Surtout lorsque les chevaliers d'Athéna, quels qu'ils soient, décident de s'en mêler. Shion n'est pas au bout de ses peines.
1. Inversement des rôles

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Pour présenter un peu ce qui va suivre, ceci sera un recueil basé essentiellement sur Shion et du gros n'importe quoi en prime. Le titre et le résumé vous indique les détails. Ce projet m'est venu sur un coup de tête, c'est encore une de mes nombreuses idées farfelues et tordues. Je tiens à vous préciser que selon moi, Shion risque parfois de paraître OOC, mais c'était une étape obligatoire pour pouvoir réaliser certains écrits. Après ce n'est que mon point de vue et en tant que pessimiste professionnelle, je me trompe peut-être. Enfin, à vous de voir et de juger.**

**Sinon, concernant les idées qui seront présentes, soient elles seront des expériences personnelles (si, si, je vous jure ! xD) ou bien tout droit sorties de mon cerveau malade et perdu dans un cercle vicieux appelé connerie. N'ayant pas lu tout le fandom, il se peut que certaines idées aient déjà été utilisées dans d'autre fics, OS ou autre sans que je le sache. Je m'en excuse d'avance et cela est loin d'être du plagiat car je déteste ça. **

**Voilà, c'est tout pour les informations que je voulais vous communiquer. (Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt !). Donc commençons maintenant avec le premier drabble et c'est ce cher Mu qui ouvre le bal dans la quête d'embêter ce cher Pope. C:**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à Masami Kurumada !**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Inversement des rôles<strong>

Cela faisait maintenant depuis quelques minutes que Shion tentait d'attraper un carton rempli de papiers dont il avait besoin sous les yeux de son ancien disciple. Le Pope commençait d'ailleurs à sentir un tiraillement dans son dos. Il avait beau avoir le corps d'un jeune, son véritable âge quant à lui n'y changeait rien et le trahissait.

Mu de son côté, le fixait d'un air désespéré. Il ne le sentait pas, mais pas du tout. Le moyen que le Pope avait utilisé pour attraper ce qu'il convoitait tant lui fit craindre le pire. Et cela ne l'enchantait guère.

- Maître, faire cela à votre âge... Et puis, on a pas l'idée de ranger les papiers importants en hauteur.

- Mu, qui décide ici ?

- Vous..., soupira le Bélier.

Cependant, l'Atlante eu à peine le temps de détourner le regard qu'il entendit un énorme fracas. Et ce fut sans grande surprise qu'il trouva Shion pendu à l'étagère, le carton sur la tête en prime. Ce qui devait arriver était arrivé et Mu l'avait prévenu, plus d'une fois d'ailleurs. Il faut croire que le proverbe "plus on vieilli, plus on devient con" semblait vrai. Et puis, l'excuse "on fait avec les moyens du bord" n'était pas valable.

Non vraiment, monter sur une chaise à roulettes n'était vraisemblablement pas une bonne idée.

* * *

><p><strong>The end !<strong>

**Et voilà, vous étiez prévenus, tout cela n'a ni queue ni tête. Bref, théoriquement, je devrais poster un drabble tous les dimanches, mais je ne garantis rien. **

**Sinon, je vous remercie d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à remplir le petit encadré juste en dessous si l'envie vous prends. C:**

**Bye !**


	2. Aquarium

**Bien le bonjour !**

**Voici donc le drabble numéro 2 de cette série qui comme le précédent, reste du grand n'importe quoi. XD **

**Merci pour vos reviews, elles me motivent encore plus ! Merci à vous de prendre le temps de lire également.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! C:**

* * *

><p><strong>Aquarium<strong>

Quelle idée lui était passée par la tête à ce moment là ? Pour être tout à fait franc, Shion n'en savait rien lui-même. Comment cette histoire avait commencé déjà ? Ah oui, le Pope avait décidé d'acheter un aquarium afin de se détendre en voyant les poissons nager. Jusque là pas de soucis jusqu'au jour où Kanon lui avait proposé son aide pour le nettoyage du bocal. Shion avait d'abord été dubitatif. Après tout, Kanon ne faisait jamais les choses correctement, à part ses conneries peut-être.

Et puis, il avait finalement cédé face à l'argument implacable, "Shion, j'ai été un Marina, donc tu te doutes que j'adore les poissons.". Pour le Pope, ce propos se tenait tout à fait mais il n'avait pas prévu que la situation dégénère ainsi, loin de là.

Shion fixait ses poissons, qui visiblement étaient morts à en juger par le manque de vivacité de ces derniers. Et puis, ils flottaient sur un liquide qui ne semblait pas être de l'eau à en juger par son esthétique. Agacé, Shion voulait des explications.

- Kanon, mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait bon sang ? Et qu'as tu fait à l'eau pour qu'elle soit si étrange ?

- Trois fois rien, j't'assure. J'ai juste mis un peu de colorant parce que j'la trouvais pas très bleue, c'est tout.

C'est tout hein ?

L'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier se retint d'en coller une à Gemini cadet. Non franchement, on avait pas l'idée de faire de telles imbécillités. Il expulsa au passage l'ex-Marina de son temple pour qu'il aille voir si l'air était plus fun dehors. Non mais oh !

_« Ancien Marina hein, et bien on ne dirait pas »_ pensa Shion.

Ou en tout cas, il n'avait pas dû réellement s'approcher des poissons et observer la végétation sous marine. Et Shion fut sûr d'une chose, plus d'animaux. Plus jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>Noilà, c'est fini. <strong>

**En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir. ^^**

**Rendez-vous dimanche prochain. :)**


	3. Activité intellectuelle

**Salut la compagnie !**

**Me voici donc pour le troisième drabble de cette série. Cette fois ci, il s'agit de quelque chose de vécu mais je vous rassure, les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes et ça ne s'est pas terminé tout à fait comme cela. xD **

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Elles me font toujours autant plaisir. :)**

**Que dire sinon, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Activité intellectuelle<strong>

Aiolia et Milo se défièrent du regard. Concentrés l'un sur l'autre, les deux chevaliers d'or ne se lâchèrent pas d'une semelle. Un duel acharné de mille jours allait débuter.

En effet, les deux amis étaient tout deux plongés dans une partie de tennis de table et aucun ne semblaient vouloir perdre. Ah fierté quand tu nous tiens. Pourtant, à la base, les deux hommes n'étaient pas de grands adeptes de ce genre d'activités mais le Pope avait été formel. Tout les chevaliers devaient passer leur temps libre à s'occuper intelligemment au lieu de faire toutes les bêtises inimaginables qui leur traversées l'esprit.

Certains avaient fait la tête au début dont Aiolia et Milo. Mais finalement, les deux chevaliers s'étaient lancés dans une partie de tennis de table. Les deux comparses avaient même prévu de jouer devant le palais de Shion pour qu'il voit qu'ils avaient fait un effort en l'écoutant. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire d'ailleurs.

- Prépare-toi Aiolia, j'vais te mettre la dérouillée de ta vie !

- Mais oui, mais oui.

Et ce fut à cet instant précis que les choses dérapèrent. Milo, l'idée bien encrée dans la tête de gagner face à Aiolia effectua son service mais envoya la balle trop fort. Balle qui avait finalement malencontreusement fini sa course dans le bureau de Shion qui avait laissé sa fenêtre ouverte. Ce qui fut encore pire, c'est que le Scorpion avait lâché sa raquette par la même occasion. L'objet partit tel un missile dans la même direction que la balle.

Les deux amis n'attendirent pas d'entendre l'énorme fracas et le cri de rage qui suivi pour déguerpir. Direction le temple du Verseau ! Là-bas, ils ne craignaient rien, enfin du moment qu'ils restaient calmes. Et quand Shion descendit sur les lieux du méfait, bizarrement il n'y avait plus personne. Le Pope poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Quel mot ne comprenaient-ils donc pas dans "s'occuper intelligemment" ?

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.<strong>

**Encore merci à vous d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si vous le souhaitez.**

**Rendez-vous à la semaine prochaine ! C:**


	4. Responsabilité déléguée

**Hello à vous tous !**

**Dimanche est déjà arrivé donc comme chaque semaine, voici un drabble tout beau, tout neuf (enfin je l'espère) et fraîchement posté. **

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews, elles me motivent énormément. :)**

**Bonne lecture en tout cas !**

* * *

><p><strong>Responsabilité déléguée<strong>

Saga montait les interminables escaliers du Sanctuaire d'un air dubitatif. Le Gémeaux venait d'être convoqué au temple du Pope mais aucun motif ne lui avait été communiqué. Pourtant à ce qu'il sache, il n'avait fait aucunes bourdes et encore moins une action qui lui aurait valu qu'on lui passe un savon. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'autre chose, mais quoi ? Oh et puis zut, il verrait bien.

Arrivant au treizième temple, le chevalier d'or n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas à l'intérieur que Shion l'avait déjà intercepté.

- Remplace moi le temps que je revienne !

Saga n'eut pas l'occasion ni le temps nécessaire pour articuler une réponse au Pope puisqu'il était déjà parti aussi vite que l'éclair. Le remplacer hein, non mais et puis quoi encore. Bon, il avait bien pris sa place pendant treize ans mais tout de même. C'était un coup à faire revenir Arlès !

Ce fut donc peu motivé que Saga endossa son rôle de Pope remplaçant. Tout se passa bien jusqu'au moment où un certain chevalier de bronze fit irruption dans le temple. Le Gémeaux ne put se retenir de sourire malicieusement. Il n'avait jamais été autant heureux de voir le chevalier Pégase de toute sa vie.

Une bonne demie heure plus tard, Shion revint enfin. Pressé de finir ce qu'il avait à faire, il se hâta de rejoindre son bureau lorsqu'il y découvrit Seiya tentant désespérément de se décoincer la main de l'imprimante. Bien sûr, la présence de papiers importants chiffonnés ainsi qu'un nombre de choses absurdes n'avaient pas échappés à l'Atlante.

Saga avait visiblement expérimenté à son tour la joie du remplacement. Shion, énervé comme jamais, pesta contre sa stupidité à gérer certains cas urgents. Non décidément les Gémeaux n'étaient pas dignes de confiance. Mais pas du tout.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. C:**


	5. La loi du plus fort

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous en cette après-midi pluvieuse !**

**Le merveilleux jour qu'est dimanche est arrivé, il est donc temps pour moi de sortir un nouveau drabble.  
><strong>**Je tiens à vous préciser que l'idée d'aujourd'hui n'est pas de moi. Elle me vient tout droit d'une amie que je remercie au passage. x)**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews, si vous saviez à quel point elles me motivent.**

**Sur ce, gut lecture ! (Mélange français et allemand /SBAF/)**

* * *

><p><strong>La loi du plus fort<strong>

Shura fixait sa dénommée victime d'un regard empli de duel. Le Capricorne leva son bras droit prêt à frapper, le regard dur. Abaissant son bras, l'Excalibur partit mais ce fut un énième échec. Derrière lui, DeathMask rigolait sans pouvoir s'arrêter au plus grand désespoir de l'espagnol.

- Sale bête, faut toujours qu'elle s'envole.

- C'est un peu le but d'un oiseau ducon.

- Tais-toi sale crabe !

Shura, plus qu'énervé et agacé, allait retenter son coup mais Shun déboula de nul part en chouinant et tenta de défendre l'animal. Bien entendu, on ne parle pas de Shun sans évoquer Ikki. Le Phœnix était venu soutenir son frère comme à son habitude. Une dispute avait alors éclaté entre les trois chevaliers pour un... oiseau.

Cependant, il y eu une ouverture et Shura en profita pour lancer une nouvelle Excalibur. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce moment qu'un Shion passablement agacé avait choisi pour sortir voir les perturbateurs de sa tranquillité. À défaut d'y laisser des plumes, le Pope y avait laissé quelques mèches de cheveux ce qui intensifia le fou rire du Cancer.

L'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier resta immobile le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de se produire. Ses réflexes avaient visiblement diminués à force de rester enfermé entre quatre murs et assis sur une chaise toute la journée. Les chevaliers s'étaient d'ailleurs éclipsés à la vue du regard noir et meurtrier que portait Shion sur eux.

Mais ce n'était que partie remise, parole de Shura.

En attendant, il fallait juste éviter de croiser et de parler au Pope pendant quelques jours.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin !<strong>

**J'ai longuement hésité pour me décider si on parle d'excalibur au masculin ou au féminin... Si quelqu'un sait, merci de me l'indiquer et je corrigerai. **

**Petite information, le prochain sera un Shion/Dohko parce que c'est le bien. C:**

**Sinon, merci d'avoir lu. Le petit encadré en dessous est toujours disponible si vous souhaitez laisser un petit mot. ^^**

**À la prochaine !**


	6. Changement spontané

**Hey !**

**Je vous apporte le sixième drabble de ce recueil et de bonne heure pour une fois.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Je ne cesserais jamais de le dire. **

**RaR :**

**Bidultruc :**** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que l'idée te plaise. ^^ J'ai beau relire je ne sais combien de fois, il faut toujours qu'il reste des fautes. Une correction s'impose ! Impeccable si excalibur est bien au féminin, merci pour ta réponse. :)**

**Leia26 :**** Merci pour ta review, je suis rassurée de voir que ces écrits donnent le sourire. En espérant que tu ailles mieux. ^^**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Changement spontané<strong>

Shion s'exerçait depuis une bonne heure à faire le tour de son bureau. Le Pope était aussi excité qu'un gosse la veille de Noël et cela, c'était parce que Dohko allait bientôt revenir de Chine. Cela allait bien faire un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et Shion commençait à s'ennuyer ferme sans son amant. L'Atlante avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire.

Quelques instants après, Dohko était enfin arrivé au plus grand soulagement de l'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier. Cependant, alors qu'il s'empressa de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser, l'Atlante fut coupé dans son élan par le chevalier de la Balance.

-Dis donc Shion, t'aurais pas grossi depuis mon départ par hasard ?

Le tact à l'état pur, bientôt le record établi par Milo allait être dépassé. Shion le dévisagea un instant plutôt vexé. Sa joie s'était transformé en colère. Il vira d'ailleurs son amant lui certifiant qu'il irait dormir dans le temple de la Balance pour cette nuit. Voir plus et un bélier, c'est têtu.

Non mais c'était quoi ces manières ? Amant ou pas, le respect n'était pas fait pour les chiens. Le Pope s'était renfrogné et n'avait cessé de s'observer devant un miroir pour le reste de la soirée. D'où est-ce qu'il était gros ? Non vraiment, il ne voyait pas.

Quant à Dohko, la nuit porte conseille comme on dit.

* * *

><p><strong>The end !<strong>

**Voilà, j'espère que ce drabble vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions dans le petit encadré prévu à cet effet. C:**

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**


	7. Président ou rien

**Bien le bonjour !**

**Je sais ce que vous pensez. On est pas dimanche et pourtant il y a un chapitre mais il m'est impossible de poster demain, donc je préfère publier aujourd'hui que lundi. **

**Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews et même de prendre le temps de lire.**

**RaR :**

**Bidultruc :**** Merci pour ta review. C:  
><strong>**Tu as raison mais bon, Dohko n'a jamais été quelqu'un qui mâche ses mots. XD En espérant que ces petites histoires continuent à te plaire. **

**PanAries :**** Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews. :)  
><strong>**Je pense que le mot handicapé est encore faible lorsqu'il s'agit de ces deux là. XD  
><strong>**Ah mais c'est très bon les Pepitos !**

**Voilà, voilà, enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Président ou rien<strong>

DeathMask, Milo, Aiolia et Kanon, lors d'un grand moment d'ennui, c'étaient entrepris de jouer au Président. Milo ayant perdu se retrouva nommé "trou du cul" pour son plus grand malheur. Bien sûr, DeathMask l'avait clamé haut et fort ne sachant pas que Kiki était derrière une des colonnes et les observait. L'enfant, qui n'avait visiblement pas compris le but du jeu, avait pris cela à la rigolade et c'était enquis de répéter ce surnom à Milo.

Le Scorpion déjà blessé dans sa fierté, se vit une deuxième fois rabaissé, et par un gosse de huit ans en plus. Le chevalier d'or c'était donc lancé dans une course poursuite contre le rouquin afin de lui apprendre le respect. Le petit Atlante, sachant pertinemment que son maître se trouvait au treizième temple, avait dans un semblant de survie couru là-bas. C'est donc sans grande discrétion qu'il déboula dans le bureau de Shion en hurlant de sa voix aiguë.

- Maître ! Papy Shion ! Au secours !

Quelques secondes après, ce fut un Milo survolté qui entra à son tour. Le Pope se passa une main sur le visage, exaspéré.

- Allons bon, que se passe-t-il encore ?

- Il m'a insulté ! Se défendit le Scorpion.

- Ouais bah 'façon, c'est vrai que t'es qu'un trou du cul, na !

Les deux énergumènes étaient repartis de plus belle laissant derrière eux un Shion quelque peu agacé. Mu, quant à lui, semblait plus marqué par le fait que son apprenti dise des grossièretés que par la dispute en elle-même. Shion, la tête entre ses mains, se demandait vraiment s'il devait gérer des chevaliers ou bien des enfants.

Il allait méditer là-dessus.

* * *

><p><strong>Vouala, c'est tout pour cette semaine. <strong>

**En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours. N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une petite review. ^^**

**Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !**


	8. Neige ou pas ?

**Hey !**

**Encore un drabble en avance puisque que je m'absente quelques jours mais bon, ça ne doit pas vous déranger. XD**

**Je tiens à préciser que le thème de ce drabble est une idée de Florea que je remercie. :)**

**Je vais me répéter mais merci pour vos reviews, vraiment !**

**RaR :**

**PanAries :**** Merci pour ta review. :3  
><strong>**Disons que c'est un jeu utile quand on s'ennuie vraiment. xD  
><strong>**Pauvre Milo, ce surnom va le suivre partout maintenant. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture. C:**

* * *

><p><strong>Neige ou pas ?<strong>

Cela faisait depuis le début de la journée que Kanon boudait. L'hiver avait finalement pointé le bout de son nez et tout le Sanctuaire était maintenant recouvert d'un manteau blanc pour son plus grand malheur. Le grec ne supportait pas le froid, lui qui était habitué aux fortes chaleurs se retrouvait totalement déboussolé. Et puis, il n'aimait pas la neige, il aurait tout fait pour s'en débarrasser. De plus, elle gênait l'accès aux autres temples et rendait les escaliers glissants.

Une solution radicale s'imposait donc et le Gémeaux s'était dévoué pour exécuter cette tâche.

Armé de son sceau, Kanon déversa son contenu sur les escaliers à l'entrée de la troisième maison. Un sourire naquit sur son visage lorsqu'il vit la neige fondre sous le contact de l'eau chaude. Finalement atteint par le fléau de la flemme, il abandonna bien vite son idée d'exterminer la poudreuse et rentra pour au final ne rien faire comme à son habitude.

Bien entendu, le grec avait totalement omis le fait que l'eau allait geler au vu de la température plus que négative. Sans grande surprise, les marches du temple des Gémeaux étaient maintenant devenues semblables à une patinoire.

Shion, qui revenait du premier temple, avait d'ailleurs failli se rétamer et finir les quatre fers en l'air. Lui qui pensait que l'ex-Marina avait eu la bonne idée de déneiger correctement, et bien il s'était encore fourré le doigt dans l'œil. Au passage, le Pope avait entreprit de sermonner Kanon et de bien le renseigner sur le fait qu'il avait failli tomber afin qu'il ne recommence plus.

Ce dernier, qui avait visiblement enregistré l'information, attendait patiemment à l'entrée de la troisième maison avec un appareil photo. Bah oui, ça serait dommage qu'il manque Saga en train de se ramasser.

En fait, la neige avait du bon.

* * *

><p><strong>Je pense sûrement refaire d'autres drabbles en rapport avec la neige par la suite. Il y a tellement de possibilités sans forcement tomber dans le classique que ça serait dommage de ne pas les exploiter. x)<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à remplir le petit cadre juste en dessous et je vous dis à dimanche prochain ! ^^**


	9. Spécial Halloween

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, en effet Halloween est enfin là et je vous offre donc un drabble tout beau, tout neuf pour cette occasion et encore en avance (bande de veinards !) C: **

**Comme toujours, merci pour vos reviews !**

**RaR :**

**PanAries :**** Shion se méfiera plus de lui la prochaine fois. En tout cas oui, une bonne paire a dû se ramasser suite à cela. XD  
><strong>**Merci pour ta review. :)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Spécial Halloween<strong>

Cela faisait bien une bonne demie heure que Shion s'observait devant le miroir. Son regard ne quitta pas le tas de maquillage qui était étalé sur son visage. On aurait dit un clown enfin, c'était ce en quoi il était censé être déguisé en fait. Aujourd'hui c'était Halloween et les chevaliers, étant restés de grands enfants, avaient décidés de le fêter. Et même lui pour le coup n'y avait pas échappé.

Tout avait commencé avec Dohko qui était venu le voir pour lui proposer d'y participer et bien entendu, le Pope avait refusé. Il n'était plus un enfant après tout. Mais c'était sans compter sur son amant qui était revenu avec Aldebaran afin que ce dernier tienne l'Atlante pendant que le chinois le maquillait. Et vu la carrure du Taureau, l'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier n'avait rien pu faire.

Bien entendu, Shion aurait pu se débarrasser du superflu occupant son visage mais la mine de chien battu de Dohko l'en avait dissuadé. Le fourbe ! Il l'avait pris par les sentiments. Et puis, il avait entendu que même Camus et Shaka y participaient. Bon, on avait dû leur forcer la main mais tout de même, il allait faire un effort. Et un gros même.

Se décidant finalement à sortir pour aller voir si tous se passait bien, le Pope dût passer par le temple des Poissons. Pour l'instant rien d'anormal, sauf que Shion avait omis le fait qu'Aphrodite avait peur des clowns. Et son attirail de clown tueur n'allait rien arranger. Il s'en rappela d'ailleurs à la mine décomposée du Suédois lorsque ce dernier avait aperçu Shion et ainsi que par le cri strident qu'il poussa. De quoi éclater les tympans au passage.

Mais c'était sans compter sur DeathMask qui avait entendu le cri d'horreur de son Poisson et était venu comme un bourrin assommer le dit clown. Par la suite, Shion s'était retrouvé dans sa chambre avec un sachet de glace sur la tête et une belle bosse en prime. Dohko, quant à lui, ne cessait de jeter un regard meurtrier au Cancer. Aphrodite de son côté, ne semblait pas prêt d'arrêter de s'excuser auprès de son supérieur.

Dans son coin, Shion baragouinait tout seul. Oui, il allait prendre des mesures concernant les fêtes. Et des radicales même.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, j'avoue que les événements des clowns en ce moment m'ont un peu inspiré et puis je voyais bien Aphrodite en avoir peur. xD<strong>

**Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à remplir le petite encadré. C:**

**À ****la prochaine !**


	10. Suite spécial halloween

**Bien le bonjour !**

**Halloween m'ayant inspiré, j'ai décidé d'écrire une petite suite au drabble précédent. Il est également un petit peu plus long que les autres, mais bon, ce n'est pas pour vous déplaire je pense. C:**

**Comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! (Je me répète vraiment à force.)**

**RaR :**

**PanAries :**** Ah mais carrément. XD Et le pire, c'est que ça prend une ampleur incroyable.  
><strong>**Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée, m'enfin Shion s'en souviendra.  
><strong>**Encore merci ! :3**

**Bonne lecture o/**

* * *

><p><strong>Suite spécial halloween<strong>

Nous étions le lendemain d'Halloween et pas un seuls bruits au Sanctuaire. Étrange, vraiment étrange. Non en fait en y réfléchissant bien, c'était tout à fait normal. La fête de la veille au soir avait dû achever les chevaliers un par un.

Shion, qui s'était remis de son coup à la tête, tenait à mettre les choses au clair concernant les événements de la veille. Outre l'histoire du clown tueur, le fait qu'ils aient emprunté une salle du treizième temple sans demander l'autorisation et pour en plus, y faire le chantier toute la nuit n'avait guère plu au Pope.

Shion, bien décidé à se faire respecter, ouvra la porte de la dite pièce sans ménagement. Comme il s'y attendait, l'Atlante vit les chevaliers à l'état de loques étalés un peu partout dans la salle autour d'un bordel monstre. Il nota également que certains chevaliers n'étaient pas présents et avaient su rester sobre.

Le Pope, tout en évitant les objets divers et variés éparpillés partout sur le sol, s'avança et tapa activement dans ses mains.

- Allez debout ! Vous avez voulu faire la fête toute la nuit, maintenant vous assumez !

L'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier n'eut pour réponse que des grognements de mécontentement. Comprenant bien que cela n'allait pas suffire pour les faire bouger, l'Atlante se décida à passer à l'étape supérieure.

- Je veux que vous me remettiez cette pièce dans l'état qu'elle était avant sinon, ce sera corvée nettoyage pour tout le monde pendant une semaine. Et débrouillez-vous pour tenir tout seuls sur vos jambes comme des grands.

La remarque eu son effet puisque certaines têtes s'étaient relevées au mot "corvée". Fier de lui, Shion repartit le sourire aux lèvres. Bien entendu, il tenait à faire une petite inspection connaissant très bien les chevaliers d'Athéna et leur façon quelque peu spéciale de ranger.

Et ce fut quelques minutes après seulement qu'il revint et fut surpris de constater la propreté de la pièce. Shion plissa ses yeux. C'était trop beau, trop beau pour être vrai d'ailleurs. Le Pope pensa d'abord que tout avait été envoyé dans une autre dimension mais vu l'état des Gémeaux, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Scrutant la pièce de fond en comble à la recherche du moindre indice, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une petite porte.

- Ne me dites pas que...

Ouvrant délicatement la dite porte, le Pope entendit un fracas et la referma presque aussitôt. Manque de bol, certains objets bloquaient la porte et ce fut impossible de la fermer entièrement. De plus, si Shion se décalait malencontreusement, il se prendrait tout le contenu sur la tête. L'Atlante se vit donc obligé de rester appuyé contre le placard. Il avait bien sa télékinésie mais il ne tenait vraiment pas à avoir un mal de crâne en prime. Sa tête avait déjà assez pris.

Shion pesta tout seul en cherchant toutes les punitions qu'il pourrait infliger à ces imbéciles. Et il avait le temps. Mais le pire, c'est que même si les chevaliers n'avaient pas toute leur tête, ils étaient parfaitement conscients de leur bêtise et étaient partit afin d'éviter de se faire passer un savon, les fourbes.

Mais sûrement que quelqu'un passerait par là et apercevrait le pauvre Pope. Ou du moins, c'est ce que Shion espérait.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà.<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à faire vos dons pour ce cher Pope en remplissant l'encadré juste en dessous et merci d'avoir lu !**


	11. Tâche ménagère

**Hello la compagnie !**

**Encore un nouveau drabble pour vous comme chaque dimanche. J'ai bien cru ne jamais trouver d'idée sur le personnage d'aujourd'hui mais bon, ne jamais dire jamais. xD**

**Je vais encore radoter mais merci infiniment pour vos reviews !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! C:**

* * *

><p><strong>Tâche ménagère<strong>

DeathMask pestait dans son coin tout en récurant les marches du treizième temple. Comment il s'était retrouvé ici ? Très simple, le Cancer s'était une fois de plus éclaté à dessiner sur la statue de Shura ce qui avait eu le don d'énerver ce dernier une fois de plus. Face à cette énième dispute entre le crabe du quatrième et la chèvre du dixième, Shion avait sanctionné l'Italien dans le but de lui faire comprendre d'arrêter. Peine perdue dirons nous.

DeathMask se leva brusquement, un air mauvais collé sur la figure, et se retint de balancer le seau et l'éponge qu'il tenait contre l'édifice. Essayant de rester calme, le Cancer ouvrit la porte avec toute la délicatesse dont il savait faire preuve et déposa son attirail sans prendre la peine de ranger.

Cela avait eu des répercutions puisque lorsque Shaka était entré afin de voir ce que le Pope lui voulait, il tapa malencontreusement dans le dit seau qui se déversa un peu partout dans le hall. Et il faut dire que de l'eau avec du savon sur du carrelage, ce n'était pas la meilleure option. La Vierge tenta d'ailleurs de nettoyer afin que cet incident passe inaperçu mais ce fut sans compter sur Shion qui avait été attiré par le bruit et avait vu les dégâts causés.

L'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier cru voir rouge. L'Atlante avait d'abord pris le blond comme victime lui certifiant de ne plus marcher les yeux fermés afin d'éviter les bourdes de ce genre avant de sortir pour chercher le Cancer. Comme il pouvait s'y attendre de sa part, ce dernier avait filé à l'anglaise tout en bâclant sa tâche en prime. Et quand Shion rentra, il s'aperçut que le sixième gardien s'était éclipsé à son tour. L'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier soupira, il allait devoir se taper le nettoyage à leur place.

La journée promettait d'être longue, très longue.

* * *

><p><strong>J'avoue avoir ri toute seule en imaginant cette scène, ça ne va vraiment plus dans ma tête. <strong>

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot et merci d'avoir lu. ^^**

**À la semaine prochaine ! :)**


	12. Matinée pénible

**Heya !**

**Voici donc le douzième drabble de ce recueil, en espérant que cela continue de vous plaire. ^^**

**Comme chaque semaine, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, vraiment !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture. C:**

* * *

><p><strong>Matinée pénible<strong>

Le Sanctuaire, bureau du Pope, huit heures du matin.

- C'est moi qui aura la télé aujourd'hui. J'en ai marre que tu joues à tes jeux stupides toute la journée.

- Va te faire, elle est à moi ! Tu comprends ? À moi !

- Kanon, tu me saoules sérieusement.

- Toi de même.

Shion, assit à son bureau en pauvre spectateur, se massa l'arrête du nez. Alors récapitulons, deux imbéciles étaient actuellement devant lui en train de se disputer pour une raison dont il ignorait la source. De plus, aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir lâcher l'affaire. Agacé, le Pope prit finalement la parole.

- Dites donc, je ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère ? Non parce que sinon, je peux m'en aller.

- Attends Shion ! C'est une affaire cruciale à régler.

L'Atlante poussa un énorme soupir d'exaspération. Si ils étaient venus pour se disputer dans son bureau et bien ils auraient dû rester chez eux après tout. Commençant à sentir la migraine arriver, Shion essaya une énième tentative pour arrêter ce bruit insupportable.

- Bon, vous allez me dire pourquoi vous êtes ici, oui ou non ?

Oui ou merde aurait mieux convenu.

- Je veux que cette triple buse dégage de mon temple. J'ai l'impression de devoir gérer un gosse de trois ans en permanence !

- J'veux aller vivre aux Enfers avec Rhada. Et j't'emmerde Saga !

- Oh mais il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche mon cher.

Shion les regarda d'un air désespéré. Non mais ça allait bientôt se terminer oui ? Et avait-il bien entendu ? Vivre aux Enfers, et puis quoi encore. Comme si il allait laisser un chevalier d'Athéna avec ces barbares. Sentant les regards pesants sur lui, le Pope se décida à fournir une réponse.

- C'est non.

Catégorique, clair et indiscutable. Enfin, à peu de choses près.

- Allez Shion ! Sois sympa pour une fois.

Et ce fut le commentaire de trop. Pourtant, l'Atlante se força à rester calme et leur offrit un sourire qui se valait trop généreux au goût des deux Gémeaux.

- Vous savez, si vous continuez à me faire perdre mon temps inutilement avec vos âneries, je peux très bien le rattraper en vous collant ensemble toute la journée pour effectuer des tâches diverses et variées. Qu'en dîtes-vous ?

Bizarrement, cette remarque avait suffit pour faire disparaître les deux chevaliers. Shion venait de trouver son arme fatale, le chantage.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai l'impression qu'au fur et à mesure des semaines, les drabbles sont de plus en plus long. M'enfin, c'est peut-être qu'une impression. XD<strong>

**En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. ^^**

**Bye !**


	13. Questions en suspens

**Hello !**

**Nous sommes le 30 novembre et si on regarde bien, il s'agit de l'anniversaire d'Aioros. Je n'avais donc pas d'autres choix que de l'intégrer dans le drabble d'aujourd'hui. C:**

**Encore une fois, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. ^^**

**RaR :**

**Leia26 :**** Merci pour ta review. ^^ En espérant que ces petits écrits continuent à te plaire.**

**Bonne lecture à vous ! (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Questions en suspens <strong>

Kiki, assit sur les marches du Sanctuaire, se triturait l'esprit. L'enfant semblait quelque peu préoccupé mais ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de cette idée qui lui encombrait l'esprit. Pris dans un dilemme, il ne parvenait pas à se fournir de réponse lui-même. Il en aurait bien parlé à son maître si ce dernier n'était pas occupé à réparer des armures. Par coup de chance, Aioros était passé par là et s'était enquis de savoir ce n'allait pas chez le rouquin. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû d'ailleurs.

- Quelque chose te préoccupe Kiki ?

Le petit Atlante releva le nez et se décida finalement à exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

- Pourquoi on doit protéger Athéna ?

- Et bien parce qu'il s'agit de la déesse de la guerre en qui nous croyons tous.

- Bah si c'est la déesse de la guerre, pourquoi elle se défend pas toute seule ?

Le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire se retrouva pris au dépourvu. Visiblement, Mu n'avait pas tout expliqué à son jeune disciple. Et c'était sans compter sur le jeune garçon qui ne cessait de faire pleuvoir les questions auxquelles le malheureux chevalier ne trouvait pas de réponse. Quelques instants plus tard et un effort de recherche intense, le grec trouva finalement la solution à son problème.

Et ce fut ainsi que Kiki se retrouva dans le bureau de Shion qui n'en pouvait plus. Le jeune garçon ne cessait de l'assiéger de questions en tout genre, ayant même dérivé de sujet entre deux. Le Pope soupira et posa son stylo sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait plus continuer son travail. L'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier se devait de répondre à toutes les questions du type "pourquoi il y a une odeur bizarre dans le quatrième temple ?" et autres idées farfelues d'enfant de huit ans.

Shion s'entassa un peu plus dans son fauteuil et pria pour que le temps passe plus vite. Après tout, ce n'était pas son apprenti, alors pourquoi devait-il se taper cette tâche ingrate ? Il était vraiment trop gentil, beaucoup trop.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est déjà la fin. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review. ^^<strong>

**À ****dimanche prochain ! C:**


	14. Question de goûts

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici le quatorzième drabble de ce recueil rien que pour vous. C:**

**Comme toujours, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. ^^**

**RaR :**

**PanAries :**** Pauvre Kiki, ce n'est pas entièrement de sa faute en plus. XD Et puis, je pense que Mu n'apprécierait pas l'idée. XD**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Question de goûts<strong>

Planté devant le treizième temple, DeathMask contemplait son œuvre d'art. Sur le coup, il pouvait remercier Aphrodite qui lui avait fait remarquer que le dernier temple était trop terne. Il fallait donc remédier à cela et comme le Cancer considérait sa maison comme la plus stylée, il avait décidé de s'en charger lui-même.

Scrutant la façade, l'italien n'y trouvait rien à redire. C'était coloré, bien dessiné, non vraiment aucuns défauts. Quoi que, peut-être manquait-il un peu de rouge ? Non, ça fera trop chargé après. Dernière étape, montrer le tout à Shion.

- Hey le vieux, viens voir cinq minutes !

Shion, en train de tamponner d'innombrables papiers, tilta sur le merveilleux surnom qui lui était adressé mais se retint finalement d'apprendre à cet imbécile le respect. Après tout, l'Atlante n'avait que deux cent ans passés, rien d'énorme. Finalement, l'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier se décida à descendre, craignant le pire comme à chaque fois. Le Pope se planta à son tour devant l'édifice avant de se décomposer à petit feu.

- DeathMask, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

- Bah, j'ai rénové l'extérieur du temple. Ça t'plaît pas ?

Shion, sentant une vague de rage monter en lui, tenta de se contrôler du mieux qu'il put.

- Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligé de taguer des macchabées et tu aurais pu, au passage, te passer des détails. Et puis, tu vas me faire le plaisir de tout nettoyer avant que je m'énerve ! Le Sanctuaire n'est pas une galerie d'art !

Et c'est ainsi que le Pope retourna dans son bureau avec une belle migraine qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. DeathMask observa Shion haineux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le vit plus. Le quatrième gardien pesta mais s'en ficha presque aussitôt. C'est vrai, il était sûr que Milo et Aiolia voudrait bien refaire l'extérieur de leur temple.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, déjà la fin. <strong>

**Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire. C:**

**Bye ! ~**


	15. Proposition contestable

**Heya !**

**Vous avez de la chance d'avoir le drabble aujourd'hui car hier, je m'étais enfin décidée à regarder Legend of Sanctuary et pour tout vous dire, j'ai failli défaillir sur place et ne pas réussir à écrire le drabble suite à cela. M'enfin, j'exagère un peu les choses mais je ne suis pas prête de digérer ce film. x)**

**Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews. ^^**

**RaR :**

**PanAries :**** Peut-être qu'un jour, ses œuvres seront affichées dans un musée, qui sait. Je pense que Shion va devoir ressortir son attirail de ménage. XD  
><strong>**Non vraiment, deux cents ans ce n'est pas si vieux que ça. *sors*  
><strong>**En tout cas, merci pour ta review. ^^**

**No pseudo :**** Merci pour ta review. :3  
><strong>**Saga aura de la compagnie si Shion l'accompagne et au vue des événements passés, ça risque de promettre. XD  
><strong>**En espérant que ces textes continuent de te faire rire. C:**

**Et bien, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Proposition contestable<strong>

Shion parcourait le Sanctuaire de fond en comble à la recherche d'une certaine personne qui lui était trop familière à son goût. Un imbécile plus précisément qu'il avait souvent l'occasion de rencontrer pour des choses diverses et variées. Et jamais pour rien de bien en fait. Mais la limite du raisonnable avait été poussée trop loin. Le Pope s'était retenu d'encastrer dans le mur cette dite personne qui demeurait sans surprise introuvable.

Semblant finalement repérer sa cible, Shion s'avança rageusement en direction de sa pauvre victime. Ça allait jaser, foi de grand Pope.

- Kanon ! Viens par ici, tu as quelques explications à me fournir !

- C'est pas Kanon mais Saga.

Shion, totalement pris au dépourvu, fut alors coupé dans son élan. L'Atlante plissa ses points de vie l'espace d'un instant. Mince, il les confondait toujours à part quand ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre bien évidemment. N'ayant pas envie de se prendre la tête pour une chose aussi futile, le Pope se ravisa.

- Au temps pour moi.

- Pas grave.

Shion se décida, par logique, à descendre au troisième temple afin de trouver l'énergumène à poils bleus. Arrivé à destination, l'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier pensa y trouver Kanon comme ce dernier restait introuvable ailleurs. Le Pope aperçut en effet un des deux Gémeaux assis sur les marches en train de bricoler on ne sait quoi. Le malheureux chevalier fut de suite coupé par un Shion énervé.

- Kanon, maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui t'as pris de faire ça !

Saga le regarda visiblement peu étonné. Ce n'était pas la première fois et loin d'être la dernière que son frère faisait le coup d'échanger les rôles. Et après toutes ces nombreuses fois, Shion se faisait encore berner. Mais le plus dur restait de prouver à Shion par a+b qui était qui.

- Ce n'est pas Kanon mais Saga.

- Oh arrête ! J'ai déjà croisé Saga plus haut, pas de bol pour toi.

Le Gémeaux soupira, c'est qu'il était têtu le Pope. Digne d'un bélier.

Avant que l'Atlante ne puisse répondre, le Grec fit apparaître l'armure des Gémeaux pour prouver qu'il ne mentait pas. Fameux Pope qui compris qu'il avait été dupé depuis le début. Il fallait vraiment qu'il songe à trouver un moyen de les différencier. Et ce fut ainsi que Shion remonta une énième fois les escaliers à la poursuite du cadet. Kanon avait vraiment un don quand il s'agissait de faire tourner les gens en bourrique.

Mais pour le moment la priorité du Pope était de mettre la main sur cet abruti d'ex-Marina qui avait eu la bonne idée de dire à Athéna que des heures supplémentaires pour Shion ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et tout cela, pour qu'il puisse faire tout ce qui lui passe par la tête sans se faire sanctionner. Mais peut-être que quelques heures supplémentaires pour lui aussi ne lui ferait pas de mal ?

* * *

><p><strong>C'est incroyable de constater le nombre d'écrits que l'on peut produire sur ces deux-là avant de finir sans idées. M'enfin, j'essayerai de me concentrer sur les personnages que j'ai vraiment peu utilisés jusqu'à présent. C:<strong>

**En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à remplir le petit encadré juste en dessous. ^^**

**À ****dimanche prochain !**


End file.
